Not The First Time
by Runaway1313
Summary: Direct follow up to "Taking What He Wanted" Sam takes a look back on how all this started. WARNING extreme SLASH **Wincest**


Not The First Time

Direct follow up to "Taking What He Wanted"

By: Runaway 1313

Pairing: Sam/Dean warning: Wincest very explicit

Rated: M

Disclaimer: If you recognize it I don't own it though I wish I did.

Sam sat on the floor, panting and sweaty. He heard the door slam after Dean stumbled out into the cool night air. Sam raised himself on shaky legs, feeling the sticky fluid on his stomach and between his thighs. Head slightly spinning Sam made his way back to the bathroom. He needed another shower.

He should be angry at Dean, he should be disgusted but he wasn't. It wasn't the first time, though this was the worst. As the hot water ran down his back and between his ass cheeks he winced in pain. This was defiantly the worst. Sam's muscles ached everywhere and he was sure he would have visible bruises on his face and wrists tomorrow. Sam pressed palms to the cool tiles above him and let his head drop into the flow of hot water.

This wasn't the first time…

_It had been a hard hunt with lots of fighting. They comforted their aches and pains in the same way they always did, by getting shit- faced. Dean and Sam drank round after round of beers, hustling pool and playing AC/DC on the jukebox. _

_ Dean, always revved up after the adrenaline rush of a hunt, hit on a pretty waitress hoping to get laid, but he lost interest quickly. She was to thin for him. Dean wanted something more solid to grab on to. He was tired of these "little girls" really, they had no strength and they submitted so quickly._

_ Sam caught Dean's eye from across the bar, he was wearing a gray t-shirt and jeans that hugged tightly against his muscular ass as he bent over the pool table to take a shot. Dean felt his manhood thicken and heat curl in his belly. He took a long pull of his beer, to wet his dry mouth. Dean wanted Sam needed Sam's solid muscular frame that could easily over power him if he let it. _

_ For the next hour Dean tried to drown his feelings in beer, and shots. _

_ By the time Sam and Dean stumbled into their motel room they were 1000$ richer and both falling over drunk. Dean propped himself up against the wall by the door and watched as Sam not so skilfully kicked off his boots and one sock. Standing beside one of the two beds Sam pulled his shirt off, undid his belt and let his pants fall to the ground before falling on his stomach on top of the covers. Dean watched as the pale moon light streaming in played across the muscular expanse of Sam's back. _

_ Before Dean could stop himself he climbed onto the bed beside Sam wearing only his boxer-briefs. He could hear Sam's slow rhythmic breathing. He gently moved a strand of hair out of Sam's face, running his fingers through his shaggy hair. His hand continued to explore as if it had a mind of its own. It caresses Sam from the base of his skull running down the center of his back, stopping at the waistband of his underwear. Sam lets out a soft sigh but does not wake up and Dean's cock become painfully hard. _

_ Dean pulled Sam close to his body so his chest is pressed snugly against Sam's back and his cock is cradled between Sam's taught ass cheeks. Wrapping an arm around Sam's chest he kisses the skin where his shoulder meets his neck. Nipping and licking until Sam moans in his sleep. _

_ Everything is fuzzy for Sam in that moment that's why he is sure it is a dream. A very life-like dream. It had to be because there is no way that Dean was really kissing his neck and grinding his cock against Sam's ass, trying to create more friction. It had to be a dream because only in his dreams could his brother give him such a hard on._

_ Dean ran his hand down Sam's chest while grinding himself against Sam's perfect ass. At the end of his trail he found the bulge in Sam's underwear, as hard as a rock. Dean tentatively ran his palm over Sam's erection, and when Sam arched into his touch he grasped it firmly stoking it in time with his grinding. Sam panted softly in his semi-conscious state, too drunk to care that it was his brother making him feel this good, just trying to reach the edge so he could fall blissfully over it. _

_ Dean was panting also and he could feel his balls tightening as he got closer to his own climax. He pressed himself closer to Sam's back feeling the play of muscles against his chest. Sam was strong and solid, there was so much potential for power in his muscles it turned Dean on driving him closer and closer to the edge. _

_ Even as drunk as he was Sam could feel his balls pulling up and the pleasure coiling in his belly as he got closer and closer to orgasm. He felt Dean bite his shoulder blade the pain mixing with pleasure sending him over the edge calling out Dean's name into the silent motel room._

_ "Dean…!" _

_ Dean heard Sam call his name in ecstasy and a split second later he felt Sam's cum on his hand soaking through the thin material of the boxers. That was all it took for Dean to cry out in climax, Sam's ass cheeks tightened softly around his cock making him shudder in pleasure as heat radiated to his limbs. _

_ The only sound to be heard in the small motel room was their combined panting as they tried to catch their breath. Sam's breathing evened out first as he fell into a deep sleep. Dean lay there wrapped around his brother listening to his soft breathing, and reviling in the feel of skin on skin, and Sam's hard chest muscles. _

_ Dean pulled himself away from Sam slowly and made his way over to his own bed, collapsing in fatigue. Dean fell asleep feeling relaxed and satisfied for the first time in months._

_ The next morning when Sam woke up he stretched and moaned at the pain he felt in his head. Looking over he saw that Dean's bed was empty already and that the time was just past noon. Sam called out to Dean. _

_ "Dean, you here?" Silence. He must have gone to get food, Sam thought. He stood and made his way to the bathroom. It was as he looked in the mirror that he noticed the dried cum on the front of his boxers._

_ "What the…" He said and then the fuzzy memories of last night came back to him. "It can't be that was a dream…" Turning so that he could see the back of his boxers in the mirror Sam gasped to see another matching stain along the seam of his ass. _

Sam was brought back to the present moment when the shower water began to cool. Sam and Dean had never talked about what happened that night and he knew they would probably never speak about tonight either.

Sam put on a clean shirt and boxers and crawled between the cool sheets still feeling the pain between his ass cheeks. Sam tried to relax and let sleep take him away, but he was too confused and didn't know what to do. Sam lay there looking up at shadows playing across the ceiling and the memories of their second encounter came back to him.

The second time…

_It was Sam's birthday, there had been no celebration, and they had just finished a case of a local haunting. Unfortunately they had run into some trouble with local law enforcement and had to haul ass out of town. What was even worse was they were in the middle of nowhere and they were both too tired to drive any further. So they stopped and opted to sleep in the car. _

_ Sam watched the shadows play across the ceiling of the Impala as he lay in the back seat, eyes half closed in fatigued. Sometimes he really hated his life, Dean hadn't even said happy birthday. But what did he expect they didn't exactly have a normal life, what with the angels and demons. _

_ With the windows of the Impala down to let in the warm May air Sam could hear Deans footfalls against the grass as he made his way back to the car. Sam sunk deeper into the worn upholstery trying to get comfortable enough to sleep. _

_ Sam let out a surprised gasp as the back door by his feet was yanked open and Dean climbed in on top of him. Lying chest to chest Sam looked up at Dean, brows quirked in question. He opened his mouth to say something but before a sound could come out Dean's hand clamped his mouth shut. Sam tried to fight but there was just no room and he only had one arm free the other pinned between his body and the back of the seat._

_ Dean pulled Sam's head to one side not-so gently and sank his teeth into Sam's neck, then smoothed over the area with his tongue. Sam went completely still. This time it was definitely not a dream. Dean licked and nipped his way up Sam's neck to his ear sucking Sam's earlobe into his hot mouth. Sam sucked in air through his nose and closed his eyes feeling a curl of heat begin in his belly. _

_ Dean shifted on top of Sam, settling between his parted legs, bringing his hard-on into contact with Sam's crotch. Sam moved into the heat and pressure of Dean's body, feeling himself grow, with need._

_ Dean felt Sam getting hard and increased the pressure adding a little friction as he moved slowly up and down. Feeling Sam get hard made Dean even harder, his free hand gripping Sam's hip convulsively. _

_ Sam could hear Dean panting in his ear and feel his warm breath. Dean's free hand snaked between them and freed them both from their pants. Sam squirmed at the feeling of Dean's cock pressed up against his. It felt so good and Sam moved into the touch. Grunting in his ear Dean grabbed both their cocks in his large hand and pumped them together very slowly. Sam's free arm gripped Dean's shoulder as the pleasure wracked his body._

_ Dean could hardly control himself, he was burning with lust. He never knew that his little brother could be so sexy; the sounds escaping Sam's trapped mouth were the most erotic sounds Dean had ever heard. The small mewling pants as he gripped Dean's shoulder heightened Dean's arousal and he pulled more roughly on their erections. With more force came a slight pain, but the pain was mixed with pleasure. _

_ Dean was grunting into Sam's shoulder as the bodies met more forcefully. Sam could feel his zipper digging into his hips and it only brought him closer to cumming. The heat in the car was overwhelming, Sam was surrounded by Dean. His body, his smell of sweat and leather and something that could only be Dean. It was intoxicating and Sam could feel his balls tighten. He thrashed his head to the side dyeing to be free, dyeing to taste Dean the way Dean was tasting Sam. _

_ Dean held more firmly onto Sam's head and whispered into Sam's ear: _

_ "Happy Birthday baby brother…" _

_ Dean swiped his thumb over the top of their cocks and felt Sam shudder and then there was a spray his cum between them. Dean was not far behind, their cum mixing between them on their stomachs. _

_ Dean's head rested against Sam's shoulder as he caught his breath. He could feel Sam's chest heaving under him and his breath puffing through his nose over Dean's hand. Dean released their cocks and pushed up to look down at Sam who still had his eyes closed. It was then that Dean noticed the wetness on Sam's cheeks. Gently Dean kissed the wetness away. _

_ "I'm sorry…" Dean whispered against Sam's forehead. And next thing Sam knew, Dean was off him and out of the car. Sam was left feeling sticky and cold. What Dean had not realized was that Sam's tears were tears of happiness at not being forgotten by the one person who mattered._

_ "Happy Birthday to me…" He sang softly._

"Sam!...Sam!" Sam woke the next morning to the sound of Dean's voice. When he opened his eyes Dean was standing at the end of his bed looking down at him.

"Get up! Bobby called. We got to go. I'll wait for you in the car." And then he was gone. Sam stood, still feeling pain in his most intimate places and quickly dressed and packed. Checking that he hadn't left anything behind Sam walked towards the door.

Sam slide into the passenger seat of the car feeling tired and worn out. Dean sat behind the wheel wearing his sun glasses and as Sam looked over at him he threw the car into drive and sped away from the motel.

So they weren't going to talk about last night, Sam thought.

"Any food?" Sam asked. Dean reached over to the back seat and threw a breakfast burrito into Sam's lap.

"Thanks." Sam mumbled. And before he could say any more Dean turn the tape player on and blared the music.

Sam woke as they pulled up outside of Bobby's house. _Here we go_ he thought _time to act normal_, _to act like nothing had happened last night_. Sam sighed and climbed out of the car.

Much later Sam sat in Bobby's living room and watched as he stitched a cut along Dean's chest. Sam was bruised and bloody, holding an ice pack to his head. Watching Dean's blood trickle down his chest to his abdomen brought memories back to Sam of another hunt, of another night patching each other up.

The third time…

_ Vampires, Sam hated vampires. Killing them always made such a mess, decapitation always covered those nearest in blood. Plus they were incredibly strong; Sam had bruises and a concussion to prove it. Dean had fared a little better with only a few scarps and one gash across his shoulder. Sam felt dirty and disgusting and made his way towards the bathroom._

_ "I'm going to take a shower." He said to Dean._

_ In the bathroom Sam stripped out of his blood covered clothes and turned the water on. Once it was hot enough Sam stepped under the hot jets of water._

_ Out in the motel room Dean was pacing as he wiped blood from his neck. Every so often he stopped and looked at the bathroom, listening to make sure Sam was ok. Things between them had been strained since Sam's birthday about five weeks ago. At the time Dean thought… well he had to admit he hadn't been thinking too clearly. He had just acted. Now after all was said and done he couldn't even bring himself to regret what he had done, it had been too good. Like a glimpse of heaven, a place Dean would never see. _

_ Just thinking back on that night was making him hard as a rock. He could just picture the hot water running down the muscles of Sam's back and dripping down between his perfect ass cheeks. Dean licked his dry lips, and swallowed. _

_ Sam had finished washing all the blood off his body and was just enjoying the feel of the water beat down on his neck when images of Dean came unbidden to his mind. He remembered his birthday, the heat of Dean enveloping him, and his cock twitched to life, hardening. Thinking of Dean's smell, the mixture of sweat, motor oil, leather and something purely Dean, Sam ran his hand slowly up his straining cock._

_ Sam heard the bathroom door creak open and felt the cool air slip into the shower. Sam felt himself get harder as he waited for Dean to join him. _

_ Dean entered the bathroom quietly but he knew that Sam could hear him anyway. Dean could see Sam through the clear plastic of the shower curtain, his back to the spray of the shower, head bent, and as Dean looked down Sam's body he saw Sam slowly caressing his hard cock. Dean undressed quickly and stepped into the shower. Sam moved to the side so Dean could share the hot spray of water._

_ As usual there were no words between them. Dean ran his hands through Sam's hair pulling their bodies closer. Sam let go of his cock and wrapped his arms around Dean's waist. Dean bit into Sam's shoulder, loving the feel of his brother's skin against his own but hating his weakness in needing that touch. _

_ Sam moved against Dean's hip, rubbing his hardness in an attempt to create some friction. Dean moaned into Sam's neck and gripped his hips harder. There were no teasing touches between them nothing soft and loving, only rough caresses and biting kisses. Dean dropped to his knees and swallowed the length of Sam's cock into the tight heat of his mouth in one smooth move. _

_ Sam let out a choked gasp as Dean wrapped his hot mouth around his member, feeling his knees buckle a little in pleasure. Dean sucked hard and pulled Sam's cock into his mouth just like he had dreamed of Sam doing so many times. Sam was hard and soft, sweet and salty all at the same time overwhelming Dean's senses. Dean used one hand on the base of Sam's cock and the other cupping his balls as his mouth bobbed up and down on Sam's length. Sam moaned and groped at Dean's hair, pulling it softly. It didn't take long before Dean felt Sam's balls tighten and then he was cumming in Dean's mouth. Long ropes of cum shooting down Dean's throat._

_ Sam was panting hard, still reeling from the strength of his orgasm when Dean stood up and turned him towards the wall. To tired to move Sam leaned his forehead against the cool tiles and braced his arms above him. Dean took Sam's hips firmly in his hands and rubbed his hard on against the crack of Sam's ass. The water and residual soap making Sam's skin slick causing a delicious sensation for Dean. Dean was already close to the edge turned on by Sam's moans of pleasure during the blow job. All it took for him to explode all over Sam's ass and lower back was the feel of Sam pushing back against him and arching his back to give Dean better access._

_ And as before they staid in that position until they caught their breaths and then Dean was stepping out of the shower leaving Sam to wash up. Again._

That night at Bobby's Sam lay in bed thinking about his brother. In each of their encounters Sam felt an unspoken need in Dean, something he couldn't put his finger on. He didn't even think Dean knew what it was but somehow Dean thought that he could find it in Sam. Sam whished he knew what Dean needed, he whished he could help his big brother.

The End.

Hope you liked, please read and review.

Already working on a third part where Sam realizes exactly what Dean needs.

Suggestions, comments or complaints are always helpful.


End file.
